


Apocalypticodramatic

by Aaren



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaren/pseuds/Aaren
Summary: There was something unsettling about the man with the green hair.––––The creation of the Joker.





	Apocalypticodramatic

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a Joker scene for one of my stories (and scaring myself at the same time. This character has always terrified me. Probably due to the fact I saw that one scene where he fell in a vat of acid while laughing at the tender age of 5. I think it was the Burton movie ? Not too sure though. Didn't touch a single media involving Batman for 16 years after that. ) when Tryo's Apocalypticodramatic started playing in my earbuds. 
> 
> My imagination ran away with it.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

There was something unsettling about the man with the green hair. 

The way his smile seemed to split his face, perhaps. What did the man have to smile about ? 

What did he know that John didn’t ? 

There was something fascinating about the way the man worked the crowd around him. All theatrics and smiles. Jokes and games. 

What happened when people didn’t want to play anymore ? 

He didn't like to think about the answer. A small part of his brain seemed to know it wouldn’t be good. 

The purple suit was flashy and attention catching, contrasting pleasantly with the bright green of his hair and the deep red of his lips. 

Bright colours and bright emotions. Laughter and histrionics. Everything about the man screamed silliness.

And yet. 

There was something unsettling about the man with the green hair. 

Perhaps the way his eyes smiled without the rest of him. 

His eyes were unnerving. 

While the rest of him was bright and caught your attention quickly; you only saw the dark eyes later. 

John didn’t like the eyes much. They made him think about medication and padded rooms and screams that went deep in the night. About power. About weakness.

Was the man crazy ? On the outside, he didn’t look like he was. Not at first glance. Crazy was all in the way someone acted after all. It wasn't an appearance. 

The more he saw of the man, the more the man scared John. 

He wasn't very tall or well-muscled. He wasn't intimidating either. On the surface.

And he had done nothing bad yet. There was no need to be this panicked over green hair, smiles and a few jokes. 

He just wanted to make people laugh. In itself, it wasn’t such a bad thing. Particularly in a city like Gotham. 

Everyone could use a laugh sometimes. 

Then again, making people laugh without caring about the consequences was something bullies did. 

But the man had done nothing bad yet. John needed to get a grip. 

The man shook his head. 

He watched, entranced, as someone came up to the man. Asking if he was alright. He had been standing still for a long time too, hadn’t he ? 

The man turned to face the new arrival and his face disappeared from John's view. 

John smiled, relieved.

The man patted the stranger's arm before tilting his head to the side and laughing long and hard.

The stranger looked scared now. John was suddenly glad he wasn’t the only one scared by the man anymore. 

The stranger walked away, cursing.

He wished he could walk away, too. 

But there was something fascinating about the man with the green hair.

He had a kind of confidence. A kind of charisma. Like the entire world was a stage and his life the performance. 

It was an enviable trait. 

Perhaps one John could acquire if he observed the man long enough. 

He started moving. 

Black eyes turned and stared into his. A grin slowly etched itself on a too pale face. 

John took a step forward. The man did too. 

He raised an arm to wave. The man waved back, cackle echoing around them. 

He started getting angry.

The other was grossly mocking him, mimicking everything John did or tried to be.

He had to stop the man before he could destroy anyone else.

He was less than a foot away now. John threw a punch. 

The mirror shattered in a million minuscule pieces. 

John’s sanity followed suit. 

_The Joker laughed._


End file.
